Pups In Pompeii (Part 2)
(At the villa, Alexis was in a garden and her father Maxis and his wife Jill were standing near the door) Alexis: Father these flowers are so beautiful. Jill: Glad you like them. Maxis: Me too. (Jill sees someone coming) Jill: Well, well, well Cassia your back from your walk? Cassia: Yes Mum I am. (Alexis notices the pups that Cassia was carrying) Alexis: Who are these little puppies? Cassia: I'd just found them running toward one of the gates. Maxis: Well I think you better put those two in your room. Cassia: Ok father. (Cassia went to her room and puts Chase and Everest down) Cassia: Well I better make you two beds. (She was about to exit the room until Cassia was about sneeze) Cassia: Achoo! Everest: Bless you. Chase: Gesundheit. Cassia: Thank you. (Cassia got a strange look on her face then turn around and stared at the pups) Cassia: Did you just talk? Everest: Uh... Chase: Uh... (Alexis came into Cassia's room) Alexis: Cassia, I though I heard voices in here. Cassia: Alexis, those two puppies can talk. Alexis: Thats silly puppies can't talk. Everest: Well I beg your pardon but we can talk. (Cassia and Alexis looked at each other) Alexis: You know Cassia I think your right. Chase: Thats true. Cassia: Who are you two? Everest: I'm Everest and this is Chase. Chase: Hey. Alexis: Shes Cassia and I'm Alexis. Cassia: So what are you doing in Pompeii? Everest: Well we came here from the future. Alexis: The future? Cassia: Whats a future? Chase: Its what will happen in time. Alexis: Oh. (Jill calls them from a different room) Jill's voice: Cassia Alexis supper time. Cassia: Come on you two. (They went out of the room and into the dinning room) Maxis: Well I hope that walk made you hungry. Cassia: I bet. Jill: Well we better leave you and the pups alone. (Maxis and Jill leave the dinning room and Cassia and Alexis sat down) Alexis: So Everest how did you and Chase get here anyway? Everest: A picture glowed in some kind of shop and then here we are in 79 AD. Chase: It happened after Everest made a wish. Cassia: A wish? Everest: Yeah. Alexis: They were right. They knew that something bad is coming. Cassia: Really? Chase: They who? Cassia: Beverest and Chuck of course. Everest: Beverest? Chase: Chuck? Alexis: They are pup friends of Cassia's who live outside of Pompeii. Everest and Chase: Oh. Cassia: Well lets... Alexis: Sh sh. Cassia: What? Alexis: You feel that? (The ground start to shake) Cassia: So there is something wrong about Mt. Vesuvius. Chase: That volcano is going to erupt. Alexis: Volcano? Everest: Its a mountain of fire. (Cassia gasped and puts her hand on her chest) Alexis: So lets eat. (They ate and ate some food and minutes later they went to bed) (In the window two pups notice Chase and Everest in their beds and came in) Beverest: Where did they came from Chuck? Chuck: I think they came from the future. Beverest: Really? Chuck: Yes. I think their going to get some people out of Pompeii. Everest: What? (Beverest and Chuck went out the window before Everest woke up) Everest: Chase are you awake? Chase: I am what is it? Everest: What day is it? (Chase looked at the calendar and it says August 23rd) Chase: August 23rd. Everest: Uh oh. Chase: What? Everest: Tomorrows August 24th which means Mt. Vesuvius will erupt. Chase: And that also means Pompeii will be wiped out and everyone with it. Everest: We better tell Cassia tomorrow. Chase: Oh ok. (They went to sleep but in the crater of Mt. Vesuvius the ash and pumice bubbled out) (To Be Continued) (Click here for part 3) Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts Category:Crossovers